villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clouse (Ninjago)
Clouse is the true main antagonist of the 2015 season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, as well as a supporting villain in the next season. He is Chen's right-hand and trusted adviser, and Garmadon's arch-nemesis. History Clouse was Garmadon's partner until losing to him. As an act of revenge, he foiled Garmadon's plans by using a spell to turn an elemental master evil. He and Chen were banished from the island, as Chen lost his sanity. Role In season 4 At first, he plotted to manipulate Skylor in order get his pawn and master, Chen, all the elemental powers, and most importantly the spinjitsu powers. So the elemental masters won't foil his plans again, he always tried to be one step ahead. However, the elemental masters figured out the plans of Chen and Clouse, after Chen shouted at Lloyd for winning. The elemental masters and the ninjas all decided to loose as well as him because Chen is the real cheater. Clouse suggested Chen to accept it so he can ruin the elemental master's alliance. Chen told about his staff and said that all powers but one will be lost, so the greatest warrior will be the final winner. To make it even better, Clouse made sure nobody knows about the spell Lloyd told about, so the alliance will be broken. Clouse then was magically informed about a kabuki soldier touching his spell book, and tried to be one step ahead of that spy. He later found out it was Nya, and tried to finish her off with the cultists under his orders, so the ninja's powers will be stolen before Skylor's. He later gave Chen the idea to track the ninjas on his machine and hunt them down. He also informed Chen to go and use Skylor against her love Kai. Skylor didn't want chen to harm Kai, so Kai plotted with her to spy after Chen and Clouse, and then break the staff. The plan was successful as Chen got disappointed of Skylor for betraying her own father. Clouse then suggested Chen to pretend to apologize to Skylor, but the plan didn't work as Chen would inform his daughter about his plan. When Skylor ran away, Clouse used his dark magic to make her escape faster, in order to get rid of her once and for all. Clouse then drove the anacondrai copter in order to hunt Skylor down, but on the way he got distracted by Garmadon as he fell with him off the plane and started battling with him. Clouse, magically informed about Garmadon's future banishment into the cursed realm, told Garmadon that Lloyd will one day have to do without him. He then read the book and opened the cursed realm itself, feeding the world into it so he can control Ninjago. Garmadon shouted that any dead generals would do his dirty work, and Clouse said he grew wiser in his years and that by the time he rules, his title will be Lord Clouse. However, Garmadon told him to take a rest of his lures, and the plant he held he threw on Clouse as it strapped automatically on him. Clouse himself got into the cursed realm, as it one second after his probable death closed. Gallery mY9iDLBV7HYuhjc7wCHu7kQ.jpg|His minifigure Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Frauds Category:Imposters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dark Priests Category:Mastermind Category:Elementals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Dark Lord Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brainwashers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Lego Villains Category:Bullies Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Knights Category:Fearmongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:War Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Killjoy Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the past Category:Henchmen